rofansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Online Fansite Wiki
Welcome to the Rose Online Fansite Wiki ROSE Online is a free roaming level-up based MMORPG featuring Anime inspired graphics and an environment compared to other gaming atmospheres. Players fight monsters, gain levels, obtain new skills, and find items in order to prepare themselves for battle. Players are able to travel to different planets and explor new atmospheres while interacting with other players in battle, as well as waring with other clans. The game features its own in-game economy which is directly controlled by the players Supply and Demand output. While leveling through a method of acquiring experience points through the defeat of monsters around the changing world around you, a character may be aided during your leveling experience by participating in Quests or Partying with other players. In order to initiate a Quests you must speak to NPC's through out the worlds. Some quests are given a time limit in which a character must complete the task in order to be eligible for a reward. A reward that is given to you by a quest can bring forth various material items, experience points, and/or reward money (which in this game the currency is known as ZULIE). Quest rewards can be affected by the amount of CHARM a character has. In this game the inventory is divided into three main categories: EQUIPMENT, CONSUMABLE, and MATERIALS. Equipment are items in which a character may wear on their body. Consumable consist of items that can be used by the character in order to recover HP or MP , and are also able to perform effects depending on the item in which your person has consumed (i.e. dance, learn a skill, shoot fireworks, socket items). Materials cover general miscellanious items, such as materials for crafting, gems, and ammunition for weapons that are needed by either a HAWKER or a DEALER class. Many items in the Equipment section of a player's Inventory can be altered by refining or drilling into them in order to place a gem into its socket: Refining a piece of armor increases its defense by a marginal amount, which makes a great difference as the level of Refinement continues to increase. Refining a given weapon will raise that weapon's Attack Power, which allows the possessor of that weapon to do increased amounts of damage. A given piece of Equipment starts out at Refined (0), and will progress to a maximum of Refined (15). Gems, as previously mentioned, can be placed within either a player's weapon, or a few specific pieces of his/her armor. Each gem has a specific purpose, and varies in price depending on that purpose. For example, a Diamond can increase a player's Attack Power when attached to an item. Background Story We don't know where Arua came from, nor how she came to be. We do know, however, that nothing existed before Arua. The Goddess of life, souls, and all existence creating the universe as she saw fit… calm and beautiful is the place where souls dwelled peacefully. The deep matters of the universe cradled the waves of life, on which all beings would sway soothingly. This perfect universe was called the Sea of Souls. Life would bring shine to the Sea of Souls, in the form of seven planets. Arua created these out of love, and dedicated each of them to the inhabitants that she breathed life into. "The planets, as your lives, dear ones, are all yours. As am I. As are your souls." These are the words of Arua that ring in everyone's hearts when they are born. "To you, I give the Gods, to watch over you. Praise them well, for no love can ever match the one you will receive from them." And thus, the Gods were created, to watch over all life that Arua had created among the seven planets. And Arua named the planets after each of the Gods and Goddesses that would look after them: JUNON, LUNA, ELDEON, ORLO, KARKIA, SKAAJ, and HEBARN. Each planet's inhabitant lived in happiness, idolizing their respective God or Goddess, and reveling in the pleasures of living under the protection and rule brought by them. But all was not harmonious for long. The Dark God Hebarn disbanded from the other planets, and his plots to destroy Arua's universe began. Soon, the gossips about strange visitors started. The Visitors protected life, and made things right from all that was wrong. They are divine beings; they seldomly suffer from hunger or thirst, they do not need as much sleep as most creatures, but they can hurt, they can love. And they can help. That is why Arua created them, after all... Four different jobs were created in order to help this young goddess bring peace back into the universe from which she created. Containing the heart of magic, the violence of swordsmanship, the creation of objects, and the destruction of new species; the creatures were born to serve "The Mighty Creator" of our Universe. Category:Browse